


Angels and Demons

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Canon Queer Character of Color, Families of Choice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: For a second there is only silence.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Chiron and Kevin are my new OTP, and my love for this movie is still as strong as the first time I watched it.

For a second there is only silence. A mind-altering, deafening silence that settles into his blood, his bones. Kevin is just as beautiful now as he was when they were kids and it's overwhelming. Then a hand reaches out, an arm pulls him in, and gifts him with another second. A different type of silence. Chiron can feel the change in the air. It's time stopping, or maybe finally starting again after too long. Kevin takes him into his arms easily. He can't help thinking no other hug has ever felt like this. For better or worse Kevin is home. When Chiron's hand lands on his shoulder he reminds himself to be careful. It just feels so good, so right, that he has a hard time letting go. The grip lingers longer than it should. His fingers sliding across muscle, across warm skin he imagines tasting... No, this isn't... He can't think like this, need like this. Is anyone watching? He should consider a stranger's gaze possibly noticing, catching all the emotion spilling out of Chiron. He's not though. Instead, he's breathing in Kevin's spicy scent, committing every smell, every touch, to memory.  
  


"'Sup, Kev?" Chiron asks like they last saw each other yesterday instead of ten years and a moonlit night ago.  
  


“Eh, man. Whatchoo doin' down here?” Kevin responds in disbelief. “I mean, it-”

 

Chiron wonders if it was a mistake, if the other man hadn't really been serious about seeing him again. They'd been close as kids. If pressed, Chiron would've called him his best friend, his brother even. As teens they'd drifted apart day by day. Never straying far, connected by something stronger than blood, they came back together when they needed to, but things were changing and Chiron had known it. He couldn't compete with the demons chasing Kevin and he'd been so tired of constantly fighting his own. He just wants a moment of the peace he'd found in Kevin's touch when they were sixteen. Kevin is watching him like he used to, reading him like he used to, and it's more than he can handle. He looks away, preparing for rejection as he berates himself for his foolishness.

 

“Hey, hey,” Kevin calls gently. His eyes find the other man's again. Good god, he's missed him... “You here now, man. That's all that matter,” and when Chiron exhales he can't help dipping his head a little to hide his longing, grinning when Kevin smiles happily, hopefully.

 

Whatever happens next with Kevin, within himself, Chiron is here. Finally.

 


End file.
